


Who Killed King Finwe?

by Lingwiloke



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/pseuds/Lingwiloke
Summary: After his successful theft of the Silmarils, Melkor is in a very good mood.





	Who Killed King Finwe?

**Author's Note:**

> Late crosspost for B2MeM 2019, Prompts: Poetic Language G55: Rhyme, Crossover 2 I16: Children's/Young Adult, In the Words of Shakespeare B10: Let's talk of graves, of worms, and epitaphs  
> 

_Who killed King Finwe?_

_I, Melkor mighty_

_Smashed his head alright-y_

_I killed King Finwe._

_Who saw him die?_

_Not even a fly!_

_For darkest night brought I._

_Just I saw him die._

_Who caught his blood?_

_It's dripping down the curbstone_

_His death he faced oh so alone!_

_No-one caught his blood._

_Who'll make the shroud?_

_Not his seamstress wife_

_For she long fled her life!_

_She'll not make the shroud._

_Who'll dig his grave?_

_Might be his little knave_

_Of son might be so brave_

_To dig his own grave!_

_Who'll..._

 

"Will you sstop."  
  
Melkor the Mighty, greatest of the Ainur, Bringer of Chaos and Destruction, paused in his jaunty walk and turned around.  "Why, is my little song not to your liking?"

His arachnid companion clicked her mandibles in annoyance. "It makesss me hungry."

"Everything makes you hungry."

If a hundred glittering insect eyes could manage a glare, this was it. "Take care lessst I sslake my hunger on you and your ssing-ssong."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The nursery rhyme that inspired this crossover was "Who killed Cock Robin"


End file.
